An anti-fuse element utilizing an MOSFET structure is sometimes provided in a semiconductor device. In such an anti-fuse element, a gate electrode and a semiconductor substrate are insulated from each other by a gate insulating film in an initial state, however, when breakdown occurs in the gate insulating film by applying a predetermined voltage, the gate electrode and the semiconductor substrate are electrically connected to each other. As a result, a connection relationship of interconnects is selected.